he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Region of Ice
The Region of Ice is the 44th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Patrick Duncan and directed by Ernie Schmidt. When the royal family is captured by the Ice Lord, Orko must impersonate He-Man to bargain for their release, and the real He-Man intends to live up to Orko's promises. Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: : "Orko certainly helped us out in today's adventure. And he learned a good lesson, too. He made a promise to the Ice Lord he thought he could break. But Adam showed him you shouldn't make a promise knowing you're not going to keep it. People judge you by many things: your appearance, your honesty, the way you act. Those things show your character. When you make a promise and don't keep it, it shows bad character. So, always think before you speak and mean what you say. That way what you say will be respected. See you again soon." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela **Cringer (mentioned) Allies *Ice Lord *Snowflake *Queen Marlena *King Randor Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Creatures *Slush Vehicles *Wind Raider Locations *Ice Mountains *Snake Mountain Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Ice Lord * Linda Gary as Teela, Snowflake and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Trap Jaw and King Randor Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 20, 1983 and final script revision took place April 21, 1983. *The Ice Lord and his daughter Snow Flake were described in the script as having blue skin. Continuity *When He-Man and Orko travel to Snake Mountain by Wind Raider, the background transitions from the light side of Eternia to the dark side where Skeletor resides. *The design for the creature Slush would be seen as another Ice Spider in Battle of the Dragons. *The animation of Trap Jaw snapping his jaw would be reused in The Great Books Mystery. Errors *When Prince Adam laughs heartily at the very beginning, he does so in the voice of He-Man. *As Snowflake escapes from the 'mouth' of Snake Mountain, she appears to be walking on air for a few frames. *Teela puts both hands to her mouth, but the background space between her right hand and her face is given a flesh color, making it look like she has six fingers on that hand. Gallery Region of Ice 01.png Region of Ice 02.png Region of Ice 03.png Region of Ice 04.png Region of Ice 05.png Region of Ice 06.gif Region of Ice 07.png Region of Ice 08.gif Region of Ice 09.png Region of Ice 10.png Region of Ice 11.png Region of Ice 12.gif Region of Ice 13.png Region of Ice 14.gif Region of Ice 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #044 - "The Region of Ice" *Snowflake's model. *Weekend Away #5 - Wrong hand? *Shakes off the snow. *His eyes shift... *Whooooaaaaahhh! *Orko's sword of might! *Now the fun starts. *Trap Jaw xeroxes to cam. *Trap Jaw's dizzy! *Picking up Trap Jaw... *Beast Man turns up the heat. *Breaking bars. *Detailed panel. *Duck! *Man-Antennae? Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes